


Against the Stacks

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Dominant Remus, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Library, Library Sex, M/M, Marauders' Era, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: "Do you like this?"  Remus breathed against the porcelain skin. "Being fucked in the library, where anyone can catch us?"** 2nd Place in Shrieking Shack Society's Marauder Medals 2108 for Best Smut**





	Against the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr prompt about the boys almost being caught by Madame Pince in the library. It was supposed to be a drabble and somehow turned into this. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at JenCala.

“Moony, how much longer are you going to study?”

Remus didn’t even look up from his book. “Until I’m done, Sirius.”

Sirius sighed, resting his chin on his hand, and watched Remus write down some notes on the parchment next to him.  He flipped through a few pages of his book and wrote down a few more notes before flipping to the next page. 

Sirius watched enthralled as Remus concentrated on the text, the end of the quill now between his boyfriend’s lips as he chewed on it, seemingly lost in thought.  Sirius shifted in his seat and cleared his throat as he watched the tip of Remus’ tongue dart out and flick the feathered tip. 

Remus turned to Sirius, one eyebrow raised. “Must you be so noisy while I’m trying to concentrate?”

“Must you be so sexy while you’re studying?” Sirius countered, grinning. “You’re making it  _ hard  _ to be quiet.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but glanced down and noticed the sizable bulge in Sirius’ trousers.  “You are a horny mutt.”

“Woof, woof.”

Remus closed his book and turned to face his boyfriend with a smirk. “It seems like you a have a little problem you need some help with.”

“ _ Little _ ?  Oi, it’s not lit-”

Remus kissed him, effectively shutting him up, and ran a hand up Sirius’ thigh and palmed his crotch.  He swallowed Sirius’ moan and chuckled against his lips as Sirius’ hands clutched at his shoulders. 

He pulled back and grinned at the dazed look on Sirius’ face.  “Can you be quiet, pup?” At Sirius’ fervent nod, Remus stood up and took Sirius’ hand pulling him up with him. 

At that hour of the evening, the library was mostly deserted, but Remus knew Madame Pince made rounds of her precious library even with such few students about.  He led Sirius through the stacks and to a shadowed corner housing the neglected Arithmancy section. He subtly cast a Notice-Me-Not spell and pushed Sirius against the stacks, pressing their lips together in a fevered kiss.

Sirius ran his hands down Remus’ sides, untucking his button-down from his trousers and sliding his hands underneath to clutch at the soft skin of Remus’ back.  He groaned as Remus slid his knee between his legs immediately grinding down to seek friction. 

Remus tangled his hands in his lover's long, dark hair and bit down gently on Sirius' plump lower lip.  He kissed along his jawline before sucking a mark onto the sensitive spot just below his ear.  "Shhh...I told you to be quiet, didn't I, pup?"

Remus' whispered words made Sirius shiver with anticipation, but he nodded, opening his eyes to meet Remus'.  "I can be quiet." His words were barely a whisper and he leaned forward to capture Remus' mouth again, but Remus moved back just out of reach, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you sure you can be silent, love?"  Sirius' breath caught when he saw the amber overtake the green of Remus' eyes as he slipped a hand down the front of Sirius' trousers.  He bit his lip to stifle his moan when Remus' hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a squeeze.

At Sirius' nod, Remus smiled mischeviously.  "Good boy." 

He fought down a whimper as the warm hand slipped out of his pants, bucking his hips to follow Remus' hand, but stilled at the quelling look Remus gave him. 

Remus unbuttoned Sirius' shirt, kissing every inch of revealed skin as Sirius' hands gripped his sides.  He parted the shirt and slid a hand down the muscled abdomen before undoing Sirius' flies and pushing both pants and trousers down his legs.

Sirius arched his neck to grant Remus better access as he kissed a trail down the taut cordons and nipped at his collarbone.  He couldn't keep his hands idle and reached for Remus' belt, undoing it and Remus' flies quickly, his hand gripping Remus' thick cock the moment it was freed.

Remus sucked in a harsh breath against Sirius' skin, the feel of that large hand on his cock making him close his eyes in rapture.  He forced his eyes open and pulled back slightly to meet Sirius' stormy eyes, glazed with lust. "Suck me."

Sirius barely registered the soft command before he was down on his knees, pushing Remus' pants and trousers down past his arse.  He licked his lips and took in the perfection that was Remus' cock; long and thick and just beautiful to Sirius' eyes, before taking the already leaking head into his mouth.

He heard Remus hiss as he ran his tongue up the underside of his prick, swirling it around the tip once, twice, then taking as much of it down his throat as he could.  Sirius knew he excelled at many things and he was vain enough to admit to them readily, but if there was one thing he felt he was  _ born  _ to do, it was to suck Remus' cock.  

Remus threaded his fingers through Sirius' dark hair, pushing it back from his face to watch his prick slide between those plump, glistening lips.  The warm, wet suction sent sparks of pleasure up his spine and he fought back the urge to just fuck that pretty mouth. Sirius looked up and met his eyes and Remus had to pull back; the sinful look in the lust-filled grey, his mouth full of Remus' cock, almost making him come on the spot.

At Sirius' questioning look, Remus pulled him back up to standing, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.  He ran his hands down to Sirius' backside, kneading the firm cheeks before pulling back slightly, his breath ragged against Sirius' mouth.

"I want to fuck you."

He watched as the words had their desired effect, a shiver going through Sirius' body before he grinned and turned around to face the stacks.  He pushed his trousers down as far as they would go and braced himself against the bookshelf, tossing his hair back as he looked over his shoulder at Remus with a smirk. "What are you waiting for then?" 

Remus fought back a smile at Sirius' cheek and looked around to make sure they were still alone in the deserted corner.  He wandlessly cast a few well-practiced spells to prepare Sirius and watched him shudder as the cool gel slicked his passage. 

Sirius bit back a moan as he felt one of Remus' long fingers enter him, sliding in and out slowly several times before a second digit joined the first.  He pushed back against Remus' hand, the fingers inside him stretching him, curving to reach his prostate. Sirius couldn't help the low groan that escaped him as a third finger was added and Remus pressed against his sweet spot. 

He almost whined at the feeling of emptiness when Remus removed his fingers, leaning forward to whisper harshly into his ear. "I thought I told you to keep quiet, pup."

Sirius glanced back at him apologetically and was immediately granted a soft smile and a kiss pressed against his spine before he felt Remus' cock nudge his entrance.  His head dropped forward, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as the head of Remus' cock breached him easily. 

Remus gripped Sirius' hips, stilling the other man's movements as he pressed inside, achingly slow, until he was buried to the hilt.  He pulled Sirius up against him, one arm across his chest and his mouth grazing Sirius' ear. 

"Can you be silent while I fuck you?"  Remus emphasized his words by sliding almost all the way out and then slamming inside again.  He grazed his teeth down Sirius' neck as he thrust in and out of him, biting down on his shoulder as Sirius rocked his hips back to meet him.

"Do you like this?"  He breathed against the porcelain skin. "Being fucked in the library, where anyone can catch us?" 

Sirius labored breathing was his only answer, his hands reaching back to grip Remus wherever he could as he bucked back into him.  "Does it turn you on more, having me inside you, knowing someone could walk by and see?"

Sirius' head lolled back onto Remus' shoulder, a murmured  _ please _ hissing through his lips as Remus continued to pound into him roughly.  He snaked a hand around Sirius' torso and wrapped it around his leaking cock, spreading the pre-cum with his fingers and pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

Remus felt the tension coil low in his belly and he sped up his movements, his thumb flicking over the tip of Sirius' prick as he growled low in his ear. "Come for me, love."

Sirius' hips stuttered as Remus twisted his hand on the upstroke, a long, low groan escaping his mouth as he came all over Remus' fingers.  The clenching of Sirius' body sent waves of pleasure through Remus and he came, bright white light filling his vision just as he heard footsteps approaching.

With no time to recover, Remus quickly pulled out of Sirius, his mind still dazed, but thanking his lupine senses for the warning as he heard the clipped footsteps get closer. 

"Sirius," he warned harshly, "Someone's coming!"

Sirius shook himself out of his orgasm-induced haze and quickly pulled his trousers up and buttoned his shirt as Remus pulled his wand out and cast a hurried cleaning spell over both of them. 

They had barely straightened their clothes when Madame Pince appeared around the corner, her face pinched as she took in the two boys. 

"Just what are you two doing back here?" Her tone brusque as she looked over her glasses at them.

Remus smiled languidly as he held out the book he had hastily grabbed. "Just some research for an Arithmancy project, Madame Pince."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at both boys coldly for a few tense moments before nodding. "Make sure it is returned before you leave.  The library will be closing in ten minutes."

She sniffed and raised her chin haughtily before turning around and walking away in the direction she had come, leaving the boys alone once more.

They stared after her for a moment before turning back to each other, their eyes shining with mirth and they collapsed against each other in silent laughter. 

"Oh Merlin, that was close!" Sirius managed, wiping tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes.

Remus chuckled. "Well if _someone_ had managed to actually keep quiet it might not have been so close."

Sirius rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Remus' for a moment before pulling back with a smirk.  "I wasn't the one talking dirty and practically begging me to be loud."

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him close, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck.  "Then what do you say we go back to the dorm and practice our silencing charms?"

Sirius pulled back with a grin and grabbed Remus' hand.  "Well what are you waiting for? Put that book back and let's go  _ practice _ ."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)


End file.
